Carlisle and Esme Cullen
by paperrock
Summary: This is a FF on Carlisle and Esme Cullen from the start to the end.


Twilight:Carlisle & Esme.

Carlisle and Esme were in their room pretending to be asleep because they had Alice slumber/horror party going one below on the first floor."Esme don't worry"said Carlisle wrapping his arms around her she didn't mind the cold of him she was as cold as him "Alice is mature she knows not to bring Jasper in" he whispered in her ear. Esme rolled over to look at him "I know" she said "I'm just worried about her visions" Carlisle sighed "yes but Edward would come and tell us" Carlisle murmured before he turned off the light and kissed the top of Esme's head.

In the morning before Carlisle went off to work he dropped Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Alice off at school [Bella is married to Edward and now a vampire with a baby on the way] while Esme was cleaning the plates and cups Carlisle left a note in his own handwriting.

Dear Esme.

I've left $400.00 for the builders on the roof,window, and glass wall. Last night one of Alice's Friends cut her self and Jasper Smelt the blood and he hasn't been seen since please please go out and find him for Alice and my sake.

Carlisle.

Esme sighed and shook her head "I wonder were the blood is" she said as she started to smell a slight trace of blood scent.

"OVER THERE" yelled Emmett Esme followed him "Jasper" Esme said "we finanlly found you you have been out all night Alice is waiting for you at home" Emmett said pulling Jasper up."Jasper" Alice say as he Emmett and Esme run at top speed up the hill of the forest slope. Esme goes stright to Carlisle he whom meets her at the door in half a milasecound "where did you find him" said Carlisle Esme put her arm around his back "middle of the forest" she said as they walk arm-in-arm into the living room and sat down on the red door love seat. Ding-Dong "Rose you go get that" Carlisle said as he truned on the T.V. Edward rose from the seat that is was in "Jasper go in to your room now!" Jasper looked curious "why" he said as Alice took him away to her room. "Mr. And Miss. Cullen" said the familler voice of the lady off the show Ellen Rosalie stromed out of the house "don't mind her" Esme said "what do you want with us" Emmett said with slight anger in his voice raising from the kitchean counter "I wan..." the voice of the news reporter cut her off "and as Itlys law keepers the Voltui didn't want to be interviewed but Aro did tell us that they would sort out all the random disapernces in Forks would be sorted out. Thats CNN news reporter Niki Reid live from Itly" Esme got up and turned the T.V. off.

Edward sighed and told them what it was going to be Ellen looked taken back."So" she said "what do you say" Calisle bit his lip "I'm sorry but our son Jasper he needs to go to hospitel" he said quickly thinking up a lie Edward sniggerd "um... ok bye then I guess" she said.

"Bella" Esme said "do you want to go hunting with me" Bella looked up from her book that she was reading which was the before life of Juilet. "sure Esme when" Bella said "right now" said Esme said. Bella spotted a deer and crouched and jumped on it as she bit its neck it dropped to the forest floor. Carlisle and Esme luaghed as they wathched Bella and Edward have a climbing contest to see who was the best climber "shes brought him to life" Carlisle said "Carlisle Bella is what he wants and thats final" she said pushing him aganset the wall "your a hopeless romantic" he repiled holding her checks and kissing her his hands moving down on to her back and lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his hips her hands got tangled in his hair. As a gentle man would he set her down and untangled himself from her "not today my love" he wispered in her ear Esme frowned.

Esme and Carlisle were home alone becuase Emmett, Jasper and Edward were out hunting and Alice had taken Bella and Rosalie out shopping. Carlisle was in his study reading and Esme was in the living room readng the paper "well well well so many missing people in our home town" Esme jumped she hadn't heard Carlisle enter the room she stood up and said "I know its repulsive I just wish that there was something that we could do about it" Carlisle sighed "I know but we don't now why its happening" Esme thought for a little bit then said "newborn army maybe" "posspibly" he said.

It was Bellas first birthday as a vampire so the Cullens were partying Emmett and Bella were having a wresting contest Jasper was grinning as he whatched Bella push Emmett into the grand piono that Rosalie just repired "fine" Rosalie said "just don't care on how much work that I put into fixing that" she stromed off Emmett roled his eyes in the dierection of her bedroom door Jasper luaghed so hard that he collpesed which made all the china from the 1600's smash into bits "sorry Carlisle" he said " I don't care I'm just kinda annoyed about it" Carlisle said as Alice ran baseicly flew to the kitchean an got the broom and shovel once Emmett got up and went to talk to Rosalie Edward helped Bella up from the floor. As Alice went back to the kitchean holding the broken glass she saw a vision of what Bellas baby will do to her she dropped the glass as soon as her vision ended Jasper came with a pencil and a pice of paper "draw what you saw" he said Alice drew Bellas baby in the womb biting its way though her and Edward leving her new baby [which when she gives birth to the baby she calls Renesme.] "I would never ever ever leave any baby of mine" Edward said at the start of the family talk Esme looked both worried and sad "well the vision isn't always right" she said looking a little worried about wheather Edward would or he wouldn't "well I don't think the baby is full vampire" Alice said quietly Carlisle and the rest of the family looked at her Bella was the first to reply to that "what do you meen by that". Alice stopped looking out the window for a miniture "well becuase the vision was blurry and I can't see werewolves so the baby is half mortal and half in-mortal" Alice said Carlisle frowned "well me and Carlisle have to go and hunt so we will be a long time" Esme said but really she and Carlisle were going out dancing in the town hall like thay did many years ago when Carlisle only had Edward and her living in the house.

Esme was in her room picking out a dress that she would wear when she and Carlisle went dancing.


End file.
